Incomplete Love
by Cookie Lover 666
Summary: short poems about Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. You have to read to find out cause I'm bad at summarizing my work. New poem just added!
1. Chapter 1

This is one out of 3. I will do one in Kikyo's P.O.V. and one in InuYasha's P.O.V.

So if u like this one then put me on your alert list, or tell me if u want to read the other 2.

* * *

I stare at the site before me.

My eyes start to water.

I can't believe what I see.

My first love.

There she is. But she's not with me.

She's with him. Happy. Like she was before.

I just cause her pain. I should leave. But I can't.

I need to take care of something, but I know it will kill her if I do.

It's disgraceful. This task I must do. For even though I do not like him, I do not hate him.

I used to despise him. He gets all of her attention. She's not afraid of him.

She is afraid of me. Who wouldn't be. But she has a reason clearer than the others.

A pup joins her now. Her pup. With flowing silver hair and chocolate brown eyes. With black ears on the top of its head.

My pup.

That's right. He's mine. You thought it was his. It is not.

He was too busy with that slut to notice.

Too busy to notice that she was quieter. Scared at all the little sounds.

I keep watch almost every night. I cannot let my mate get hurt.

I knew I shouldn't have touched her.

Now, I must kill him. She loves him more than anything, yet I am her mate.

She should love me, but she never will.

I move towards them silently. My sword drawn and ready to attack.

Neither has noticed I am here. That is good for me.

I leap out, towards him.

She calls. It is too late. He is dead.

She stares at me sadly, asking why.

She should know. She should have come with me.

She screams at me, and our pup runs behind my leg. It's natural that he knows I am his father.

I grab her. Pulling her to me, as she screams, hurting my ears.

I don't care. I love Kikyo too much to leave her out here.

She dies. From depression.

Who am I. You don't know. I am as silent as the wind, yet as graceful as a cat.

I am Sesshoumaru. Lord of the West.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided I would do a series on Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. Each of my poems switches from Kiks to Sessh. So the last poem was in Sesshou's POV and this one is in Kik's POV. Hope you enjoy!!!!!

Thanks to:

**_wildthundakat---_**Thanks! I try to make them as depressing as I can!  
**_XTragicxBeautyX---_**I'm glad you feel that way. I love it too  
**_aya harushino---_**This means so much to me. I'm really glad you liked it. And here's more.  
**_Soul Raker---_**Thanks. I'm really glad you like it.

* * *

**Tears of Blood**

_By Cookie Lover 666_

Why did we ever meet

If you were just going to leave

Leave me with nothing

But these tears of blood

Why did you say I love you

When none of it was true

Why did you dig into my heart

And leave me with these tears of blood

Why did you hug me

When I was down

And stab me in the back

Bringing forth these tears of blood

Why did you say you loved me

When it was all just a ploy

I'd rather you hate me

Then give you my tears of blood

Why did you take the job

When you now how you feel

You turned so neatly into a snob

Leaving me with tears of blood

Why do I love you

Even as I cry

Why do I love you

When you left me with tears of blood

Why did you hold my hand

And talk to me so sweetly

How could you leave

Killing me with tears of blood

My heart you hold

Because you gently ripped it out

Now as I watch you squeeze it

I cry tears of blood

How could you do this

When I loved you so much

Now I see your true side

As I cry my tears of blood

How could you do this to me

Being so loving and cruel

How could you tear out my heart

Creating my tears of blood

Why did I ever love you

You're such a viscous killer

Why did you take my heart

Leaving me here for dead


	3. Chapter 3

**War of Scars**

**disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other product of Rumiko Takahashi**

The blood falls off the sword

And it feels cool against my skin

I feel my life slowly fading

But I don't just give in

My life flashes and one face stays in my mind

He was the reason I am fading

He tried to betray me

And for that I got angry

The army I made

The destruction I caused

Was all just a part of my pain

And this feudal world, it can't be saved

I see the men in my army fall

I hear pounding on the ground

Some one shouting to stay

But they all fall down

I see a silhouette in the sunlight

The last patch of green turns red

His guilty face

Is filled with dred

I watch now

As my world falls

And he clutches my body saying sorry

He doesn't want to admit

He is the reason for this

He knows now what I thought

Now that I'm gone

He realizes now

How much anger it caused me

Hundreds of people I've killed

Humans and demons alike

And I feel sorry for the pain

That I've caused to stain the country

No one lived long

For my power was grievous

I regret what I did

But I thought it was great

Though I'm dying I see it in their eyes

My army regrets what they did

To all the people who died

Even the little kid

Who knows now

Who will rule

This world was so good

But what will we do

I've seen it before

But I thought I was different

Creating a rule so farce

Thinking no one would care

Now his tears mix with red

As the blood gushes from my stomach

I know my life will end soon

Only for few others

Before the last drop of my blood falls

I know that I could never be hated

For I also brought peace

Causing the demons to be sedated

Two hundred thousand men and demons

Lie dead behind me

I can feel myself soon to join them

As I bend on my knee

Three hundred thousand men had started

But many had failed

Now I'm the last one

Of this destruction I hailed

Many more died

Because I was crazy

The only one who stopped me

Was the one who betrayed me

Many times told there's no hope

If I fall you fall was are only able cope

They did this for power

And now all are dead

And the ones who tried to stop us

Are the ones with the most power

They did it for good

While we did it to cower

None of us really wanted

All of them to die

If they had only listened

I wouldn't have created this high

Now that I'm dead

People can rest in peace

Except for the one who could of helped me

To just keep this truce

Who would have guest

One miko could cause all of this

A major event in Japanese time

Way more than a stime

Many men fought just because

But now they pay the price

For almost all are dead

All destroyed like harvested rice.

We lusted for power and rule

But all we got was dead

Given that hearts are more

Than what just meets the eye

One last drop until I die

My blood was spilt

For neither side

For this destruction came to wilt

Peaceful before any one was dirty

Before any one was betrayed

But then bloodthirsty

As soon as he strayed

As the last drop of crimson liquid

Falls from my body

I know no more blood will be shed tonight

As my body and spirit

Are not a part of this world anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

These are a bunch of really short poems I just came up with.

* * *

What more could you ask of me

But to slit my wrists open

While your with her

And killing me inside

* * *

I fell so hard

Waiting for your love

Bring my heart shard

Before I die like a dove

Who knew you would take to song

Before a simple game of jong

I'm fading because you took so long

To quickly move along

* * *

I love him

He loves me

We hug and kiss

And can just sit

His friends however

Are a different story

They kick and punch

And don't eat lunch

When we're together

Soon he follows

While I wallow

And I never see him again

* * *

How could you know

All the pain I feel

Since you left me here

To be devoured

* * *

Why did you laugh with them

When I fell so hard

But alone together you apologized

Now that I'm dying

And they're here

You quietly laugh with them

But deep down you're really saying sorry


End file.
